


The Little Wooden Cross

by the_daily_val



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Graphic description of birth, Sad, Stillbirth, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_daily_val/pseuds/the_daily_val
Summary: This is a one-shot that has lived in my documents for 2 or more years. I've finally decided to upload it, and I guess that's it. There's not much of a summary I can give without spoiling it. Just know that there is some heavy things mentioned and described.





	The Little Wooden Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all I'm cross posting this one-shot from Wattpad. No real warnings except that this is some heavy material to deal with. I hope y'all enjoy!

Kali could tell something was wrong, she hadn’t voiced her thoughts, but she knew. And when Aurora asks how she’s doing she’s not sure how to answer. And when Aurora asks again all Kali can say is that the baby hasn’t moved in the past few days. Which almost immediately makes Aurora panic. Kali somehow manages to convince Aurora that they’ve just been moving so much that she hasn’t felt the baby move and once they rest the baby will move, but they both share the same horrifying thought, though neither voice it.  
Exactly 2 days later Kali begins to have contractions and Aurora fetches the midwife in a nearby town. When the midwife places the stethoscope on Kali’s rounded belly and is deathly quiet it confirms both of their worst fears, although the midwife tries to reassure them that the baby could just be in a position that makes hearing the heartbeat difficult, but an unspoken thought passes through all of them.  
Almost 8 hours of later, Kali is screaming and crying as her baby slips from her womb and is placed on her chest, warm but tinged blue. Beautiful but still. Aurora can’t help but cry with Kali as she grasps the silent babe to her chest. Neither remember the midwife assisting in the delivery of the afterbirth nor her cleaning up kali and the surrounding area. Aurora briefly notes when the midwife coaches her into helping Kali up and talking them through cleaning the babe up in the water basin placed in the corner of the room. Together with Aurora supporting Kali they clean the baby and weigh it with the midwife’s help who them measures in and briefly stamps the baby’s foot and places it on a piece of paper. Aurora observes as the midwife clips a piece of the baby’s long curly brown hair and places it in a jar. And as she places a small hat on the baby and swaddles it with a pure white blanket. The midwife hands the baby back to Kali who removes the hat and frees an arm repeatedly smoothing the baby’s hair and caressing its arm. She caresses the round full cheeks and gazes at the long full eyelashes set on either side of a button nose and above a perfect heart shaped mouth. Aurora doesn’t move from the bed with them until the midwife returns and calls her out of the room. The midwife - Laila- Aurora remembers informs her that she fetched her husband and he has dug a grave for the babe and is fastening a coffin. Aurora nods and Laila tells her that she will fetch them when its ready. Without giving a response Aurora returns to the bedroom and watches as Kali sings a lullaby to the baby, softly Aurora joins them on the bed. Neither know how much time passes before the midwife comes into the room and tells them its time. Kali briefly nods and swaddles the baby before passing the baby to Aurora and placing the hat back on. Aurora can’t contain the tears that stream down her face as she gazes at the angel she holds in her arms. A moment passes before Aurora passes the baby back to Kali but not without placing a kiss on the round cheek.  
Together they follow the midwife out of the house and just to the edge of the woods beyond the house. Where a man stands with a small wood box next to him. With an arm wrapped around Kali, Aurora joins her in kneeling while Kali kisses the baby and whispers her love then gently places the baby in the box, before turning her head into Auroras shoulder and sobbing quietly. Neither pay attention as the box is sealed and placed in the ground or as the midwife says a prayer. Or as dirt is piled on top of the box. But when a small wooden cross is placed over it, they both turn their attention to it and stare. Neither moving until the midwife’s husband speaks. He asks of the baby’s name in a deep Scottish accent. Neither answer verbally. And he doesn’t seem to mind being ignored.  
A short time later the midwife and her husband leave them, and they sit there at the cross for hours until it becomes dark and cold. Then Aurora coaxes Kali up and into the house. Instead of going to the bed as Aurora suspected she would Kali goes to the kitchen table where a birth certificate sits with a small wooden box containing the paper of the baby’s footprints, the lock of hair and a picture of the three of them on the bed that neither can recall being taken. Grasping a pen Kali writes in beautiful script the baby’s name  
‘Calista Eudora Barnes’


End file.
